


2 x 3 = 6

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: There is a plot with a whole thing going on but let's be honest, the most important part can be summed up as such: 3 horny Sidons, 6 ready to go Zora dicks, and one very adventurous Link who's more than happy to entertain all three





	2 x 3 = 6

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Kudos and comments are muchly appreciated!   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Thank you!

The liquid inside the green tinted vial smelled faintly of apples but that was its only distinction. He would normally give something like this a small taste to try and figure out what it was but given that it had been passed to him by Kilton, he was a bit hesitant to even get a little on his skin. The strange man’s potions were responsible for great, impossible wonders, and while that was all fine n’ dandy, he wasn’t about to go carelessly drinking them without knowing exactly what they were going to do. Knowing Kilton, it might turn him into a grasshopper or make it so he tastes with his nose and smells with his mouth. 

Kilton wasn’t giving any information as to what it did either, which was odd, given that he usually couldn’t get the strange man to shut up about his potions. This one had simply been pressed into his hand without a single explanation as to what it was supposed to be used for. The only hint that had been dropped was a conspiratory wink (that had sent shudders down his spine and nearly made the request of ‘don’t ever do that again’ fall from his lips but he just managed to bite it back) and a statement that it was meant to be used for ‘fun’. 

Both those things told him nothing. Actually, that was incorrect. Those two things told him one thing: he was probably being used as a test subject. Kilton knew he had a curious streak a mile long so it wasn’t that far-fetched to think he was betting on his curiosity getting the better of him. He was highly tempted to just chuck it into the river and continue on his way but Kilton’s possible assumption was right. The longer he stared down into the vial, as though looking long enough will bare its secrets to him, the more and more he wanted to know what it did. 

Sighing deeply, squirming where he sat by the riverside, Link internally debated the pros and cons of trying it. The list of ‘cons’ filled up quickly with all the stuff that could possibly go wrong, while the list of ‘pros’ ended up consisting only of ‘knowing what it does’, which wasn’t exactly the best reasoning behind drinking it. He could just imagine being turned into a frog or ending up with the head of a bokoblin, and having to explain to Zelda that whatever happened, happened because he had drunk something out of simple curiosity.

That conversation would not go well. 

Best thing for him to do was just dump it. In a couple days, he would have completely forgotten about it. If Kilton asked after it, he’d kindly inform the man he was no one’s test subject, thank you very much. Nodding slightly to himself, only slightly mourning the loss of never knowing, Link stretched out his legs with the intention to stand up when, suddenly, an arm reached down from overtop him and snagged the vial from his hand. Jumping slightly, he whirled around just in time to watch as Sidon lifted the vial to his mouth, tipped it back and gulped down all the contents in one swallow. 

“AAAAH!” Link yelped, scrambling to his feet in a highly undignified fashion, “Why’d you do that!?”

Sidon licked his lips then smirked mischievously down at him, “Payback for last time.”

“Last time?” He asked, confused, one hand darting out to grab the vial but Sidon jerked it back, out of reach. 

“Few days ago? A little monster snuck up behind me and snatched a fish right out of my hands. Laughed like the devious little beast he is as he nearly devoured the thing whole.”

Okay, yeah, he had done something like that but he certainly hadn’t cackled about it! And that was also completely beside the point because Sidon had just gulped down something that could be, potentially, lethal to Zora! Reaching out for the vial again, he said in a panicky voice, hands flailing, “I don’t know what that was! Kilton gave it to me without explanation. I was just about to dump it!”

“Oh.” Was the only response from Sidon, followed by, “Well, then!” as he glanced between the vial and Link. There was a slight hint of panic on his handsome face but, since he wasn’t currently privy to just what kind of stuff Kilton’s potions could do and only knew the strange man via the few stories Link had told him, it seemed as though he wasn’t that alarmed by the whole thing. 

“Do you feel okay?” Link stepped forward and lightly placed the palm of his hand against Sidon’s chest. 

Sidon smiled brightly, “Yes, I feel fine! Don’t worry about me.”

Link studied Sidon’s face for a couple moments, looking for any hint that Sidon might be lying. The Zora Prince was, perhaps, the worst liar in all of Hyrule so when he found none of the usual signs that indicated he was fibbing, Link sighed in relief, dropped his shoulders and said wearily, “Please don’t do that again.”

“I apologize.” Sidon responded sincerely. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against Link’s cheek, “It wasn’t my intention to frighten you.”

“It's fine.” He waved his hand dismissively, “I should have tossed it the moment Kilton gave it to me.”

“Why didn’t you?” Sidon asked, straightening up. 

Shrugging, he offered a lopsided smile, “Wanted to see what it would do.”

“Looks like nothing, if you consider the effect it's having on me.”

“Maybe it doesn’t work on Zora.”

“Likely since a lot of elixirs and potions don’t work on my kind.” Placing his hands on his hips, he regarded Link with a scrutinizing look, “Now, I’m almost glad I was the one who drunk it, considering you were about to.”

“I was going to pour it out, though.” He retorted defensively. 

“After seriously considering drinking it.” Sidon teased with a smile. 

Link sniffed dramatically, turning his head away from the Zora Prince. There was really nothing he could say in response because he had already pretty much admitted to that. Overhead, he could hear Sidon chuckling softly, then the tip of his ear was being lightly kissed. Giggling at the ticklish sensation, he scrunched up his shoulders and reached up to push Sidon away. This only resulted in the tips of his fingers being kissed in his ear’s stead. Link made to squirm away but Sidon quickly caught hold of him, gathered him up in his muscular arms and squeezed him to his chest as he peppered little kissed anywhere he could reach. 

“Quit it, you goof!” Link chortled, despite actively moving his head around to give Sidon more, and better access. 

Instead of quitting it, Sidon lightly nipped his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Warm breath brushed along his skin. Tilting his head back even further, Link shuddered and gasped, eyes sliding closed, when Sidon bit down a little harder on the space between his neck and shoulder. Not nearly hard enough but he knew better than to try and coax the Zora Prince to exert any more pressure than that. Playing with those sharp teeth wasn’t wise; both of them had dealt with the consequences of irresponsible bite-play and while Link didn’t mind a few puncture wounds, Sidon didn’t feel the same so it was bruising force only. 

Smoothing his tongue over the bite, Sidon breathed, “Can we?”

Considering he was already halfway hard, the answer to that was a definitive yes. Squirming out of Sidon’s arms, which proved a little difficult since the Zora Prince didn’t seem to want to let him go just yet, Link tugged him down for a quick kiss, pushing his tongue between sharp teeth to get a taste of Sidon’s mouth, loving the shudder that rushed through the Zora Prince’s body as their tongues rubbed together, then leaned back with a grin, “Here or the Domain?”

“Domain.” Sidon replied huskily, golden eyes swimming with heat and want. He closed the distance between them to steal another kiss, “I won’t be satisfied with just once.”

Same would be said for him so the Domain sounded more appealing than doing it out by the waterside. Plus, there was a nice, plushy bed waiting for him back at a Domain, which was a lot more pleasant to be intimate on than the hard, bug infested ground. Not that he minded the bugs or grass burn. It’s just when he had the choice between fucking outside or fucking on a nice, soft bed, he was going to pick the bed. No contest. 

With that officially decided, he tugged the Sheikah Slate out its pouch, found the shrine in the Domain and was about to activate the teleport when Sidon suddenly made a weird gurgling noise. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Before he even looked up, he knew something was wrong. Cold rushed down his spine, dropping into his stomach as a splash of ice water. Looking up from the Sheikah Slate, what met his gaze was Sidon’s empty, blank face. Unfocused eyes stared back but there was no recognition, no indication he was seeing anything. 

All the moisture fled from his throat, leaving behind a desert as dry and desolate as the land surrounding Gerudo Town. Swallowing hard, panic shrieking like a disturbed child inside his chest, he reached out with one shaking hand, gripped hold of Sidon’s arm, and coughed out, “Sidon?”

No response of anything kind. He just continued to stare forward blankly. Panic was quickly replaced with terror. Jolting forward, Link pressed one hand against the Zora Prince’s broad chest. There was a strong, steady beat underneath his palm, unhindered, uninterrupted. The pace of his breathing was regular, even. It didn’t sound like he was having any difficulty with the most vital of bodily functions. A tiny, beautiful sprig of relief sprouted on the tree of terror. Still breathing, that was good, that was very good but it left the question of what was going on. 

Kilton’s potion was obviously going to effect. He couldn’t think of anything else it could be. It must not be immediate, or perhaps it look longer to work on Zora? Either way, whatever it was supposed to do was currently happening. Comforting himself with the remainder Kilton said it was for ‘fun’, which maybe possibly lowered the chance of it being lethal (there was no way to say for sure - this was Kilton’s handiwork after all), Link figured it was probably a good idea to get Sidon to the Domain. Someone had to be there who knew how to handle something like this far better than he did. 

It was a lot easier to combat the panic with a goal in mind. Reaching forward to grip Sidon’s hand, he fumbled with the Sheikah Slate, then promptly dropped it before he could initiate the transport feature. Sighing in frustration, a Gerudo obscenity slipping from his lips, he momentarily released Sidon’s hand so he could retrieve the slate. Just as he was straightening up, slate clasped tightly in both hands so he wouldn’t drop it again, Sidon made that weird gurgling sound again. Only this time, as he wrenched his head up, a sudden massive plume of purple smoke poofed out of nowhere, completely obscuring Sidon within its swirling violet puffs. Stumbling backwards, eyes going wide with shock, Link dropped the Sheikah Slate again. 

“Sidon!” Link yelled, rushing forward into the purple smoke. He was immediately forced back as it threatened to choke him. Coughing hard, waving his hands in an attempt to dissipate it, eyes watering, he cried out in a raw voice, “Sidon! Please, answer me! Where are you?!”

“Link!” Sidon’s voice, sounding very far away, shouted back, followed by a loud, hacking coughing fit. 

He was going to suffocate if he couldn’t find his way out. In one quick motion, Link ripped out the Korok leaf he always kept on his person, reared it back and swung it as hard as he could. He halfway expected it not to work - the smoke was so thick - but to his relief, one swing drove away a considerable amount of it. Two more swings, and the majority of it was gone. Standing in the same spot was a coughing Sidon, but he wasn’t alone. Mouth hanging open, Korok leaf loosely clasped in hand, Link blinked rapidly, hardly unable to believe what he was seeing. 

There were three Sidons. Each one was coughing, bent over as they struggled to pull in massive lungfuls of clean air. From what he could see, there was no distinction between them. What he was looking at were two exact copies of Sidon. So, was that what Kilton’s potion did? Create duplicates? If so...why? The question was disregarded as soon as it popped into his mind. Right now, he wouldn’t worry about the why. The why wouldn’t change or help with the fact there he now had three Zora Princes on his hands. 

“Sidon.” He said cautiously, slowly moving forward. 

All three raised their heads, looked at him and cried out in unison, “Link! Are you-“

It was almost like watching a comedy act. Realizing that there wasn’t just one voice speaking, the three Sidons looked at one another, jumped back, arms flying up in alarm, stared for several silent moments before turning back to Link. Three sets of surprised, unbelieving golden eyes met his. Swallowing hard, he closed the small distance between them, and was immediately surrounded by a flurry of Zora Princes. 

“You alright?” He asked, unable to think of anything else. 

“I think so.” Said the one in the center. 

“I believe so.” Said the one on the right. 

“I’m alright.” Said the one of the left. 

“Are you alright, Link?” They asked in unison. 

“Me? Don’t worry about me. Worry about you!” 

“This is rather odd.” Middle Sidon admitted, not nearly disturbed or alarmed enough by the presence of two other Sidons, looking between his two counterparts. 

“Is it the result of the potion you had?” Left Sidon asked. 

“Must have been.” Right Sidon responded, “What should we do?”

“Finding this Kilton might provide an answer.” Middle Sidon mused, holding his chin in his hand, “Do you have any idea where he might be, Link?”

Listening to three Sidons talk to each other was making him feel dizzy. Before answering, he needed to just prove something to himself. Quietly, he poked each of the Sidon’s in the stomach. Each one felt quite real. Warm, smooth and exactly how he knew him...them to feel. Middle Sidon smiled when he was poked, Left Sidon sweetly poked him back, and Right Sidon gently tugged on a tendril of his hair. So, didn’t just look like Sidon, acted like Sidon as well, which wasn’t at all surprising. They really were exact copies. Maybe it was just because he had seen so much oddness during his life, but after getting over the initial shock and giving himself the chance to prove that yes, they were really there, it wasn’t that terribly disconcerting. 

“I have some ideas of where he could be but it’ll be difficult to get all four of us to those places.” He said, surveying the group of Sidons, “So, you three go back to the Domain, I’ll find Kilton then met up with you.”

The three readily agreed. Before walking off, Middle Sidon swooped in for a quick kiss, which was followed by both Left Sidon and Right Sidon claiming a kiss as well. Each one felt exactly the same. With their good-byes given, they walked off towards the Domain. Link watched them go, and kind of wished he could go with them. The reactions from the Zora in the Domain were going to be priceless. 

Fetching the Sheikah Slate, he set his first destination, confirmed the transport, and swished away. 

———————

When he arrived in the Domain, the thing everyone was talking about was exactly what he had expected: three Sidons had come casually walking into the Domain, acted like it was no big deal that there were three of him before having a word with his Father then disappearing into his quarters. Practically every conversation he heard as he dashed up the stairs to the King’s chambers was about what had happened, speculations as to why it happened, and questions how how it could be fixed. There was even one group of fans who were delighted by this development. 

King Dorephan was more amused by the situation than anything else. A loud, boisterous laugh bubbled out of him when Link dashed into the Chambers. After a hearty greeting, he asked for a quick update, which Link practically vomited out in his hurry to see the Sidons. Clearly catching onto his impatience, King Dorephan took in all the info, laughed once more than bade him to go the Sidons to inform them of what he found out so they four could make a decision of how to best proceed. That sounded perfect to him so, after a quick, courteous bow, Link dashed off. 

Three Sidons jumped to their feet when Link burst into his...their chamber. Panting hard, he bent over, resting his hands on his knees and gasped, “You three alright?”

“We’re fine, love.” Said one, walking over to him with a concerned expression. It was then he realized in dismay that he could no longer differentiate them. 

“Come and sit down for a moment.” Said another, beckoning Link to sit on one of the various plushy makeshift couches. 

“Don’t worry about us.” The last reassured, smiling gently down at Link, “This is extraordinarily odd but I don’t believe we’re suffering from any adverse side effects. I feel fine. How about you two?”

They both agreed, nodding extra firmly to convey they really were alright. Link searched their faces for a moment, looking for any hints they might be hiding something but, when he found nothing, let his shoulders sag wearily. Without a word, the Sidon standing closest to him slipped his hands underneath his armpits, easily lifted him up, carried him over to the couch that the other Sidon had urged him to relax on, and gently deposited him on one of the couches. 

“It’s alright, Link.” He said, gently stroking his hair, “What did Kilton say?”

“A whole lot of nothing.” Link sighed, scrubbing his face with both hands, “What it all boils down to: this is the intended effect - duplicates, essentially - and, according to him, it worked perfectly. As for everything else, he doesn’t know.”

“He doesn’t know? Did he not test this beforehand?”

“Nope. My assumption when I was given the potion was that I was being used as a test subject. I was correct. Kilton only knew what is was supposed to do. Everything else didn’t matter.”

The three Sidons stared at him in disbelief for several moments before turning to one another. On each handsome face was a reflected expression of peeved anger. Crossing their arms over their chests in a synchronized movement, they tilted their heads and started to mumble. 

“The potion could have very well killed you.” One said, shaking his head. 

“How reprehensibly irresponsible. Link, you shouldn’t interact with this man anymore.” Another instructed firmly, fixing a strong gaze onto Link. 

“He must have been banking on Link’s curiosity getting the best of him.” The last commented thoughtfully. 

“Unfortunately for him, our Link has common sense.” One responded. 

“A good head on his shoulders.” Another fondly agreed. 

“You are a little foolhardy, though.” The last gently teased him, a warm grin replaced the expression of agitation. 

He was glad they were getting along well, and didn’t seem disturbed by the fact that one had become three but he was having a hard time keeping up. Being talked at by three Sidons wasn’t odd anymore but he needed some way to distinguish them. And he had a way in mind. Standing up, he rummaged around in his pack for a moment before producing three small spools of yarn, each a different color. He used them as makeshift fishing lures but for now, a length of each would be his way of identify which Sidon was which. 

Turning, he used his teeth to chomp off a length long enough to wrap around each Sidon’s wrist. Blue, gold and grey; each one standing out in brilliant contrast to his red skin. He felt a little like a mother with identical triplets, only he was dealing with three who were one hundred percent identical - no differences here. 

Once he was finished, he stepped back, pointed to the Sidon wearing blue, and said, “For now, you’re Blue Sidon.” 

He pointed to the Sidon wearing gold, and said, “You’re Gold Sidon.” 

Finally, he pointed to the Sidon wearing grey, “And you’re Grey Sidon”

Setting his hands on his hips, he asked, “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Gold Sidon replied, “I can’t imagine conversing with us is easy.”

“If this helps,” Blue Sidon said, holding up the wrist wrapped in yarn, “then it is absolutely fine with me.”

“Our Link is so clever.” Grey Sidon fondly commented, smiling down at the yarn on his wrist. 

“Kilton didn’t provide any additional information than that, correct?” Gold Sidon asked. 

“That’s right.” Link replied, feeling a bit better now that there wouldn’t be any more confusion. 

“So, we’re essentially stuck in a ‘wait and see’ kind of situation.” Grey Sidon added. “Do we all agree that the best way to proceed is to, simply, see where this leads?”

“I believe that’s all we can do.” Gold Sidon replied. “Granted, I suppose we should be grateful. It could be far worse.”

Blue Sidon nodded, “We’re unharmed, Link is here with us. We might be in an odd situation but I concur, it could be worse.”

“What should we do in the meantime?” Link asked, “We’ll need to explain all this to your Father, but other than that, what do you three want to do?”

The three of them glanced at one more, appeared to have a moment of silent communication before simultaneously turning back to Link. Brushing a lock of hair out of his face, Link asked, “What?”

“Father can wait. We have no pressing information to give him, after all.” Grey Sidon answered. 

“Okay?” He tilted his head, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“May we continue from earlier?” It was Blue Sidon who posed the question. 

Link stared up at him for a moment, not comprehending what he was asking for. Earlier? As in before all this started? Must be, there was nothing else he could be talking about. What were they doing earlier? Leaning his head back, he retraced the steps to before that poof of purple smoke had appeared. It didn’t take him long to reach the moment Blue Sidon was referring to. Heat flooded into his cheeks as he made the realization. Well, that was something they could do to occupy their time until they figured where this was going to lead them. 

Swallowing hard, he glanced at Gold Sidon and Grey Sidon, “Do you two?”

They both nodded, and Gold Sidon spoke up to say, “Only if you’re comfortable with it.”

All three Sidons voiced their agreement to that statement. Flickering his gaze between their identical handsome faces, Link only took a moment to consider it. Was he comfortable with it? Was he really asking himself that question? The answer was plain as day, no confusion there. Oh, most definitely. One Sidon was absolutely amazing. Three, at the same time, would probably be mind boggling. This was a once in a lifetime chance – no way was he going to pass on it. After all, might as make something amazing out of this weird predicament. If Kilton wanted this to be used for fun, then that was how it was going to be. Granted, he wasn’t really sure how they’d make it work but regardless, a way would be found. 

Holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture, he said, cheeks pulsing with heat, “Go for it. I’m all yours.”

Once again, the three glanced at one another, then Blue Sidon moved forward, easily picking Link up. Gathering him into his arms, he strode over to the couch and plopped down with Link in his lap, leaving enough room on either side for Gold Sidon and Grey Sidon to sit as well. From there, none of them wasted any time. Lightly stroking his chest, fingertips occasionally brushing against his covered nipple, Blue Sidon began to kiss, lick, suck and nip the side and back of his neck. Grey Sidon took advantage of his head turned towards him. Cupping one cheek, he pressed their lips together in an eager, hungry kiss. Pushing his thick, hot tongue inside, chuckling when that earned him a sharp intake from Link, as well as a hard shudder, he lovingly caressed the walls of his mouth. Gold Sidon was the most bold and straightforward. Lightly nipping the ear on his side, he slid one large hand from Link’s chest to his crotch, where he started to rub his already half-hard cock through his trousers. 

Jolting in surprise, he gasped loudly, his hips thrusting forward into Gold Sidon’s hand. There was a pleased chuckle, though he couldn’t tell which one it came from. Clearly eager to really get this going, Gold Sidon slipped off the couch, knelt down in front of Link and Blue Sidon, gripped hold of the hem of his trousers and, in one swift movement, pulled both them and his underwear down. By now, he was rock hard, and already leaking copious amounts of precum. His cock bounced as it was finally released then twitched excitedly as though it knew what was coming. A pleasant, golden haze had settled over his mind. Every inch of his skin was flushed, tingling. 

Blue Sidon grabbed one leg underneath the knee, while Grey Sidon took hold of the other. Together, they pulled his legs back, fully exposing his hole to Gold Sidon, who immediately took advantage of his position. A loud, gasping moan ripped its way out of his throat when a hot, talented tongue pressed firmly against his opening. Shivering in Blue Sidon’s hold, he pulled back from Grey Sidon’s kiss but was quickly tugged back. Sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip as Gold Sidon swirled, smoothed and licked his hole until it was thoroughly coated with his saliva. There was a split moment of reprieve before the same tongue was being pushed inside of him. Due to the earlier ministrations, it slipped in easily. Arching his back, his moan muffled by Grey Sidon’s mouth, Link unconsciously rolled his hips as Gold Sidon playfully tongued-fucked him. Inside, his tongue swirled in a corkscrew, caressing the sensitive walls and spreading his saliva deeper inside. 

“Does it feel good?” Blue Sidon breathed into his ear, making him shiver. Mimicking Gold Sidon’s earlier movement, he slid a hand down Link’s chest to his crotch. Wrapping his strong, long fingers around his lonely cock, he pressed a smiling kiss into the side of his neck, and began to slowly stroke its length. Due to it being saturated in precum, his hand was able to easily slide up and down. Link weakly grabbed his wrist, half wanting him to stop because he was already so close to coming. He made no real effort, though, as the combination of Grey Sidon’s kissing, Gold Sidon’s tongue-fucking, and Blue Sidon’s ministrations felt so incredibly good. 

Then, suddenly, he was completely empty. Previous experience told him what that meant. His heart jumped violently in anticipation. Pulling away from Grey Sidon, hard pants tumbling out of his swollen lips, he hazily watched as Gold Sidon leaned back, greedily licking his lips, golden eyes burning with lust. Breathing a bit hard himself, two bright spots of blue in his pale cheeks, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Better than okay.” Link breathed with a lazy smile. 

Gold Sidon returned the grin with one of his own, then leaned forward for a quick kiss, “You’re so unbelievably cute.”

“Downright adorable.” Grey Sidon added, kissing the curve of his jaw. 

“And we love you so much, Link.” Blue Sidon murmured huskily, licking the sharp edge of his ear. 

“I love you, too.” Link chuckled, “All three of you.”

“Can we, Link?” Gold Sidon asked, brushing the tips of his fingers against his scalding hot, flushed cheek. 

Eagerly nodding, he turned to kiss those fingertips, “Yeah, please. I want to. I want all three of you.”

“What do you want, Link?” Blue Sidon asked teasingly, “Be specific, love.”

Instead of responding, figuring it was time to do a little teasing of his own, Link reached down until his fingers found exactly what he was looking for. In the center of the soft mound of Blue Sidon’s crotch region was a pronounced, ridged slit. Not normally seen, it only appeared when Sidon was aroused. With a little more encouragement, what he wanted would come out. Rubbing his fingers gently against the smooth, silky skin, he smiled proudly when Blue Sidon shuddered, a soft gasp falling onto his ear. Straining his back a little, he leaned back enough so that he could place a warm kiss on the line of Blue Sidon’s jaw. 

“I want your cock.” He whispered, dragging his tongue along the smooth surface of his skin. 

Blue Sidon let out a sharp, hard pant. Underneath his fingers, the slit easily opened, letting out two huge, thick, fleshy pink cocks. Smiling triumphantly, a bolt of heat racing down his spine to his own cock at the sight of those beauties, Link gently wrapped his fingers around one and gave it a gentle pump. It responded with a satisfying, eager twitch. Against his skin, Blue Sidon’s cock was smooth, hot and slippery. The girth of it was so rotund that he couldn’t fully get his fingers all the way around. Veins stood out prominently along the surface. Both were gorgeous, and they were all his. 

“Please?” He mumbled, nuzzling the underside of Blue Sidon’s jaw. 

Blue Sidon swallowed hard but paused to ask, “Is that alright with you two?”

“Yes, that’s alright.” Gold Sidon replied, taking Link’s twitching, dripping cock into his hand. Gasping loudly, Link’s hips bucked up into the ring of his fingers. 

Grey Sidon cupped one flushed cheek, turned his head so they were facing one another and lightly licked Link’s lips, “I don’t mind.”

Having got the go-ahead from both, Blue Sidon lifted Link up slightly, just enough so that the head of one of his cocks was brushing against his opening. The other rubbed lightly against his balls. Shivering in delight, eyes falling closed, heart thundering with excitement and anticipation, he breathed out deeply, forcing his muscles to relax. Grey Sidon traced the line of his lips with the tip of his tongue, Gold Sidon slowly stroked the length of his cock, and Blue Sidon bit the side of his neck as he pushed up, entering Link in one smooth movement. 

There was no pain, no discomfort. Zora saliva worked wonders, and Gold Sidon had done a thorough job of prepping him. His hole eagerly spread open to take Blue Sidon in, immediately recognizing the shape of his cock and wanting all of it to be sunk fully into him. Moaning loudly, his back arching, zips of white hot, electric pleasure racing through his nerves, Link ground against the large, invading heat. Grey Sidon quickly swallowed up his moans with another hungry kiss. Gold Sidon started to jerk him off, pausing every now and again to rub his thumb against the sensitive head. 

To say the pleasure was intense was an understatement. It was overwhelming, all encompassing - he couldn’t think of anything else but the feel of Grey Sidon’s lips, Gold Sidon’s hand and Blue Sidon’s cock sinking further and further into him. Soon, it was all the way in. The feeling of incredible fullness nearly drove him over the edge but he managed to hold on. Violently trembling, his toes curled tight, he moaned into Grey Sidon’s mouth, silently begging for Blue Sidon to move, to fuck him, to take him hard, fast and rough. Biting down a bit harder than usual, Blue Sidon seemed to hear him (that, or he was just as hungry as Link was). Setting a quick pace, he began to thrust up into Link - pulling out halfway then shoving back up inside. 

It felt good, it felt so incredibly good. Bouncing up and down in Blue Sidon’s hold, Link let himself be washed away by the waves of pleasure, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer but not truly caring. He could tell Blue Sidon wouldn’t be able to hold on, either. And, once he was done, there were two more eagerly waiting their turns. The thought drove him closer to the edge. Gold Sidon abruptly quickening his pace, which proved to be his undoing. With a few more thrusts of Blue Sidon’s cock and strokes of Gold Sidon’s hand, he let out a muffled, choking, keening cry. Cum poured out of his cock, coating Gold Sidon’s hand, and his shirt. Trembling violently, he slammed his hips down onto Blue Sidon’s member, forcing it deeper inside as his orgasm rushed through him. 

A moment later, scalding hot cum flooded his insides. The cock outside swelled, twitch then thick strings of jizz shot out, joining his own cum on his shirt. Blue Sidon sank his teeth into his neck once more. Not enough pressure to break the skin but enough to bruise, enough to hurt. There would be one hell of a mark there later. Not that he cared. Let people see. Gasping hard, he slipped away from Grey Sidon and slumped back against Blue Sidon. Against his back, he could feel his chest heaving. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around his midsection, squeezing him tightly to the warm, sturdy body behind him. 

“Are you alright?” Blue Sidon panted. 

“Better than alright.” Link breathed happily. 

Lifting him up once again, both he and Blue Sidon shuddered as his steadily softening cock slipped free from inside him. Soon, it would retreat back, hiding underneath the concealed slit once more. However, while it was going back to hiding, Gold Sidon’s and Grey Sidon’s were out to play. Thankfully, his stamina was more than ready to handle two more horny Zora. Now that he had caught his breath, it was time to move on to the next. 

Sitting up, he glanced between Grey Sidon and Gold Sidon, eyebrows raised as though to ask ‘who’s next?’. They shared a quick glance then Grey Sidon pointed at Gold Sidon, who looked rather pleased at being allowed to go second. Nodding in understanding, Link slipped out of Blue Sidon’s lap, leaving behind his familiar warmth to slip into the arms of an identical heat. Settling his knees on the smooth, cold floor, he pushed Gold Sidon down until he was lying on his back. There was no need for any foreplay. Gold Sidon’s two cocks were already standing to full attention. 

Straddling his hips, he reached behind him to guide the second cock to his entrance. When the hot head was brushing against him, he paused to ask, “Can I?”

Gold Sidon noticeably swallowed and nodded stiffly, “Yes, please.”

Shivering with delight, he smiled down at Gold Sidon, who returned the smile with a dazed one of his own, revealing his sharp, white teeth. Taking a deep breath, he held the large cock steady then pushed down, spearing himself on its immense girth. Clenching his teeth, a sharp inhale pushed out through the gaps, he wasted no time. Sliding all the way down, he didn’t stop until he was resting firmly against Gold Sidon’s hips. Lazily stroking the other cock, head thrown back, he took a moment to slowly rotate his hips, scrapping Gold Sidon’s cock against his insides then leaned forward, braced his weight on one hand, and started to bounce up and down on the wonderful dick inside of him. Underneath him, Gold Sidon shuddered, shivered, gasped and moaned his name. Strong hands gripped hold of his hips, helping him with movement and leverage. 

After a few thrusts, an idea suddenly popped into his head. There was something he had always wanted to try. Right now might be the perfect occasion to bring a fantasy into reality. At least, it was worth trying to make it happen. Pausing in mid-thrust, he quickly shot a reassuring smile at a concerned Gold Sidon to show he was okay then turned to look over his shoulder. Grey Sidon was in the same spot, watching them with hungry eyes. Just like Gold Sidon had been, he was out, ready to go, clearly patiently waiting his turn. 

Swallowing hard, Link said, “You know I know my limits, right?”

Grey Sidon tilted his head in confusion but nodded regardless. 

“Then, will you trust me when I say I’m okay with something?”

He responded with another nod, “I will trust your judgement. However, I will never do something that harms you.”

Link smiled, “I know. I know you’d never hurt me. But will you indulge me in this?”

“In what?” He asked, brows knitted together. 

Leaning forward slightly, Link balanced himself on his knees, cupped each buttock in one hand, spread himself open so that Grey Sidon could see his stuffed full hole, and said, “Put yours in me too.”

He felt Gold Sidon jerk underneath him. Grey Sidon’s and Blue Sidon’s eyes widened in surprise. They stared at him silently for several moments, then turned to look at one another before bringing their gazes back to him. Grey Sidon swallowed, opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, closed his mouth then opened it again, “Are you certain, Link?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “I want to. If it hurts or if it’s too much, I’ll tell you. I promise. So please,” he spread himself open even further, “put it in me.”

Grey Sidon sucked in a sharp breath, exhaled it slowly, leaned over so he could make eye contact with Gold Sidon and asked, “Is that alright with you?”

“If it’s alright with Link, then it’s alright with me.” Gold Sidon replied. 

He sat without moving for a long, silent moment then slowly got to his feet. Striding over to them, he knelt down behind Link, knees on either side of Gold Sidon’s waist, and shuffled forward slightly so that he was flush against Link’s back. Settling his weight on his hands once more, he leaned forward a bit, raising his hips up in invitation. He could feel Grey Sidon’s cock brushing against him, hot, hard, and ready to go. Inside, Gold Sidon’s cock was a white hot, steel rod and it was about to be joined by one of an identical caliber. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. How long had he dreamed about something like? How long had he been waiting for the perfect opportunity to propose such a thing? A very long goddamn while, that’s how long. Ever since he and Sidon had started a relationship, he had fantasized about having two of those beautiful cocks inside of him. Course, the fantasies had only included one Sidon, and the two inside were both of his but details, details. Who cared about the details when he was about to be double penetrated by two engorged dicks?

Suddenly, there was the nudging of a hard, hot head against his opening. One muscular arm wrapped around his midsection. Breath brushed along the nape of his neck as Grey Sidon leaned down and asked, “You are certain, Link?”

“I am.” He responded with a firm nod. More than certain, impatiently eager was probably the better thing to say he was. 

“You will tell me if it hurts or if you can’t handle it.” It wasn’t a question or a statement. It was a command, said in a tone that indicated he had better not do otherwise. 

“Yes, I promise that if it's even the tiniest bit uncomfortable, I will tell you to stop.” He reassured him. 

That seemed enough to convince Grey Sidon, who took a deep breath, gripped onto Link’s waist for leverage, held his cock steady with his other hand then, after a moment of hesitation, pushed inside his already stuffed full hole. If he were asked to be one hundred percent honest, he would be forced to admit that he had expected pain. Two huge cocks inside of him at once? It was only logical to think that would bring a degree of discomfort. Despite being foolhardy, he didn’t completely lack common sense. He’d call it off if it ended up being too much but there was a steely readiness within him that was more than willing to just deal so he could experience the sensation of being double penetrated. Because he thought that, he was wholly unprepared for how it actually felt. 

No sound came out. All he could do was violently shudder as thick ropes of cum rushed out of his cock, splattering across Gold Sidon’s chest. Streams of saliva spilled from his wide open mouth, dribbling down his jaw and throat. His fingers scraped against the smooth floor. His toes curled up tight. It didn’t just feel good, it felt so good that it hurt. The tension in his stomach as his orgasm was propelled through his body was incredibly intense. All sound blurred about for a moment, leaving behind only the rapid, slamming pace of his heartbeat. White burned at the corners of his eyes. Inside his mind was nothing but a loud buzz. 

“Link?” Grey Sidon’s concerned voice floated in from somewhere behind him, “Are you alright?”

“He came.” Gold Sidon informed him, a bit of awe in his voice, “I didn’t move or touch him at all. The moment you put it in, he came. And came hard from the looks of it.”

There was a moment of silence then a warm hand was wrapping around his chin, pulling his head back until gold eyes filled his vision. As he looked up into Grey Sidon’s face, he was entirely overwhelmed by his love for Sidon. One Sidon, three Sidons, an infinity of Sidons, it didn’t matter. He loved him so much. He would always love him with every ounce of his being. Every Sidon, all Sidons, he loved them, he loved him. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Grey Sidon’s and whispered, “More…”

“I think it feels good.” Gold Sidon commented, his voice laced with lust. 

“Yeah.” Grey Sidon agreed with a shaky nod. 

Releasing Link’s chin, his hand floated back to his hips, where it gripped steadily. He wasn’t even halfway in but that was soon to change. Holding tightly onto Link, obviously comforted by his previous orgasm, Grey Sidon quickly buried the rest of his cock into Link’s hole. Then, both Zora Princes began to thrust up into him. Completely overwhelmed by pleasure, Link sobbed, moaned, cried and gasped without shame, uncaring that any passersby would be able to hear him. He rocked back and forth between the two, slamming his hips down onto the massive cocks inside of him. He thought that he knew what it felt like to be stuffed full. How wrong he had been. Right now, his insides were being stretched to their limits but instead of wailing in pain, they sung in delirious rapture as every inch of him was assaulted by the sensation of both cocks messing up his insides. 

This was euphoria. It was divine. And he couldn’t get enough of it. He never wanted it to stop. From now until the end of time itself, he wanted nothing more than to be fucked by his beloved Sidon. 

“Link.” A dazed voice said from somewhere above him. 

Snapping back to the present, he found a rigid, dripping, pink cock directly in front of his face. Blue Sidon had recovered at some point, and was now standing over Gold Sidon, feet planted on either sides of his chest. Immediately sensing what Blue Sidon wanted, Link opened his mouth up wide, his jaw straining, slid the spongy head of one of the cocks into his mouth, closed his lips around it, and sucked hard. A strong, familiar taste filled his mouth as, above him, Blue Sidon moaned loudly. Gripping onto Blue Sidon’s thighs to give him better leverage, he used the momentum generated by Grey Sidon’s and Gold Sidon’s thrusting to drive Blue Sidon’s cock further into his mouth. Sinking down as far as he could (which wasn’t really a lot), he sucked, licked, and stroked what he couldn’t get into his mouth with his hand. Precum flowed in a continuous stream down his throat. His ears were full of the sound of the three Sidon’s moaning, gasping and calling his name. There was nothing else than the feeling of two cocks in his ass, and one in his mouth. 

It was too much. It was all too much. He wanted to hold on, to never stop but he was quickly being driven to orgasm number three. If the erratic, frenzied thrusts of Gold Sidon, Grey Sidon and Blue Sidon were anything to go off of, they weren’t going to last much longer either. In desperation to keep himself from coming, he reached down to his own weeping cock and meant to wrap a hand tightly around the base but Grey Sidon misinterpreted his actions. A strong hand gripped his wrist, pulling it away from his crotch. Warm breath brushed against the shell of his ear as Grey Sidon leaned down and said in a rough, husky voice, “Don’t touch yourself. Cum from our cocks alone, Link.”

His voice filled his head, and a split second moment later, he was cumming. A loud, wailing cry was muffled by Blue Sidon’s cock. Squeezing his eyes shut, white lightning flashing across the backs of the lids, he released what was probably the last of the semen in his balls. There was some pleasure but it was mostly an odd pressure building up and up and up in the base of his stomach then finally being released in a cascade of tingling warmth. At the same time, Blue Sidon, Gold Sidon and Grey Sidon were coming as well. Cum flooded his mouth, gushing over his tongue before spilling down his throat. He instinctively swallowed all of it down. A considerable amount of cum landed on his chest as well. Inside his stretched hole, Grey Sidon and Gold Sidon filled him with up something other than their cocks. Halfway delirious from the pleasure and onset of exhaustion, Link giddily thought that he might end up getting pregnant. He wouldn’t mind that. If it was Sidon’s child, he really wouldn’t mind at all. 

He immediately slumped over when Blue Sidon pulled his cock from his mouth. There was a flurry of hands, limbs and concerned expressions as the three Sidons checked to make sure he was okay. Panting hard, exhausted but also thoroughly content, Link smiled dazedly up at them. 

“That was amazing!” He whispered. 

One of them chuckled, he couldn’t tell which. Strong arms gathered him up, cradling him to a broad, warm chest. Snuggling close, he rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin, and said, “I love you.”

“We love you, too.” Three voices responded in unison. A kiss landed on his cheek, then on his forehead, and finally on the tip of his nose. 

“Bath?” One of them suggested. 

“Bath.” The other two agreed. 

“Then sleep. We really wore him out.” Another commented. 

It seemed that decided things. Fading away into sleep, content to just let the Sidons do what they needed to do, Link distantly wondered what they were going to go about the whole ‘three Sidons’ thing then promptly decided he didn’t care. There was no way to tell where this would go so being concerned with it wasn’t beneficial. He’d let it play out as it would. As long as he had Sidon, didn’t matter how many copies, then everything would be fine. He would love every single one with all of his heart.


End file.
